battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Empire
The Solar Empire is a nation-state in the Battalion Wars Series. Like all nations in Battalion Wars, it is based on a real-life country which in this case is the "Empire of the Sun", Japan and other asian countries. Two hundred years ago, when the Iron Legion was at the brink of total conquest of most of the world, the Solar Empire was the only nation strong enough to defeat them after the collapse of the Anglo Empire due to the Iron Legion's invasion. The Solar Empire is the third nation to be a member of the Alliance of Nations. History Background The Solar Empire is a major island nation in the Battalion Wars World, based on ancient Japan and China. According to Battalion Wars 2, they are one of the oldest nations of the world alongside Old Xylvania and thus, they are the most technologically advanced. They appear to have monarchy based on one absolute leader: the Empress that rule the Islands by heritage with every generation being trained to lead the empire in case factions like the Iron Legion rise again. The Solar Empire was considered a neutral country since they avoided to intervene in external conflicts such as the Frontier Wars for national reasons as they will intervene in a conflict only if the situation demands it. Pre-Battalion Wars The Solar Empire was at war with the Iron Legion in a conflict known as the Lightning Wars. The Solar Empire, led by Empress Qa-len, was trying to repel the invading Iron Legion, led by Lord Ferrok, who aimed to conquer the world, the Iron Legion, despite their lack of technology, used their strength in numbers to their advantage, eventually the Solar Empire was on the brink of defeat and with no more choice, Empress Qa-len allowed the use of their new weapon, a weapon that harnessed the power of the sun into a concentrated ray that could destroy the entire Legion. She sent a staff bearer along with a team of guards to the iron tower but Lord Ferrok discovered the battalion and they were bombed. However, a single grunt of the Solar Empire survived the invasion of the Iron Legion outer defenses of quad cannons and went to rendezvous with the staff bearer but found the entire strike battalion dead, he took the staff to the top of the iron tower with the help of other surviving grunts and activated an orbital satellite that harnessed the power of the sun and destroyed Lord Ferrok and his Iron Legion, ending the Lightning Wars, Qa-len then took the staff and disposed of it into a Tundran crater so that none may ever harness its power again. Battalion Wars When Xylvania attacked the Western Frontier and the Tundran Territories, the Solar Empire stayed out of the conflict until it was itself attacked by the aggressive state, after losing several outer Islands, they allied themselves with the Western Frontier and together, they pushed out the Xylvanians, in gratitude, they joined the Alliance of Nations and helped invade Xylvania where they fought once again the Iron Legion but this time with the Western Frontier on their side. Battalion Wars II After Xylvania's defeat, Kaiser Vlad tricked the Anglo Isles into believing that the Solar Empire had a superweapon, leading to a surprise attack on the islands. However, the Anglo Isles were driven back and Admiral A-Qira staged a counter-offensive against the Anglo Isles. However, A-Qira's counterattack failed miserably, which ended in his own death at the hands of the war's instigator: Kaiser Vlad. It was then that the Solar Empire and Anglo Isles signed a peace treaty ending the brief war between the two nations. They then each joined the Alliance of Nations and fought alongside the Frontier, Tundra and one another against Xylvania. Country RepresentationCategory:Nations As said before, the Solar Empire is based on a real world country, Japan. However it could also be based on other Asian countries such as China since there is concept art of what appears to be a parody of the Great Wall of China in the Battalion Wars 2 Concept Art, despite this, the lands of the Empire are based on the tropical islands of the Pacific rather than traditional Japanese landscapes. Culture and Industry The Solar Empire is the most advanced nation in the world, their weapons and vehicles uses plasma and hovering technology that only they know how to craft, they train their soldiers in dojos all across the outer isles and develop their weapons in caves were they are crafted only by the blacksmiths that have inherited the secrets of plasma crafting. Technology The Solar Empire is the most advanced nation in the world with its soldiers sporting plasma rifles and hovercraft engineering in the Gunship model, Its polar opposite, in every aspect, is the Iron Legion which is the most primitive nation, yet one of the more powerful. Trivia *The staff bearing soldier and his battalion died in order to destroy the Iron Legion, being a satirical representation of the Japanese kamikazes. *The standard Plas-rifle given to Imperial Grunts looks similar MA5B assault rifle from the Halo games, accenting the futuristic theme of the Solar Empire. This may be intentional as the Battalion Wars series does parody various medias pertaining to the military. *In the first Battalion Wars, the dune sea regiment of the Solar Empire infantry had golden armour plating. This has been changed over to silver in Battalion Wars 2. *Despite being loosely based on Imperial Japan and other futuristic versions of Japan and that Japan was allied with Nazi Germany during WWII, the Solar Empire and Xylvania are bitter enemies. *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, a strategy-based game for the PC, has a faction incredibly like that of the Solar Empire; the Empire of the Rising Sun. Both factions are better equipped than any other nation, use energy-based weaponry, and of course are based on Japan with the Empire of the Rising Sun actually being Japan. The only striking difference between the two is that the Empire of the Rising Sun wages a war of aggression whilst the Solar Empire fights to maintain world peace. *The Solar Empire fought the Iron Legion over 200 years ago using the same technology it has during the present day conflicts, which completely revolves around significantly more advanced technology than that of the other nations of the world. What is most curious about this is that for one thing, they have not made any visible advancements in their weaponry since then. Also, 200 years into the future, one would think that all of the nations of the world would have discovered high-tech equipment and weapons for themselves, or at the very least, reverse-engineered it from bits and pieces recovered from imperial forces. It could be that this technology is a closely guarded secret of the Solar Empire itself. Another curious aspect of this theory, which is purely speculation, is that the game might instead have featured an "Old Solar Empire" faction instead of simply being the Solar Empire. Such an army would have had much more basic, non-energy based weapons, similarly to how "Old Xylvania" was known as the Iron Legion at the time. Then, over centuries of perfecting the art of war, the Solar Empire would have developed the high-tech weapons used in present day conflicts. **However, this might just have been a way to save resources during the development of the game. *Despite the fact that the imperial units employ high-tech, energy-based weapons and equipment as opposed to conventional weapons of the same nature, in Battalion Wars 2 each unit belonging to the Solar Empire has stats identical to the same unit type of all the other nations of the world. *Solar Grunts are dressed similar to feudal Japanese peasant soldiers, and the Vets are modeled on samurai. *The writing on the side of the Solar Empire Fighter caused much discussion amongst Nintendo staff, Japanese writing being quite complicated, they could not identify the symbols, Nintendo contacted KUJU to ask the artist what the symbols meant but the artist had simply used elements of Japanese writing to come up with something new much to Nintendo's amusement. *Much like Japan and China, the countries it is based on, the Solar Empire puts great importance on the concept of honour, both that of the individual and the nation as a whole. It is possible that generations of Solars have grown up learning this, and that Solar troops will go to great lengths to distinguish themselves in the eyes of their nation, peers and ancestors. Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars